Moon Gem-SasuSaku-
by Anne-Marrie95
Summary: The moon affects Sasuke pretty bad and Sakura find a cure for the problem. By doing this, she gets herself in troubles and Sasuke fells responsible to help her.


**Disclaimer** **:** I don't own any of the characters, but the story line is mine. The idea is quite different, I think. I haven't read until now a SasuSaku story that has this idea. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sasuke is affected by the full moon and his friends are searching for a way to end the problem. During her search, Sakura finds a book that has the solution. But this solution only brings more troubles. A curs is released and only a true love proof can break it.

 **Author's Note:** The idea with the full moon that affects one characters came to me afters I read a book with a similar idea. I use fruits to announce the characters. I think this way is easier to follow the story. The name is The nice _PshhAnonymous_ is helping me with the language, since I am not a native english speaker.

* * *

 ** _Blueberry:_**

The full moon had always been my worst enemy. Its powers have always turned me into some sort of a monster, but ever since I got the mark from Orochimaru, that monster comes to life every month. I've searched for a way to stop this, but I couldn't find any results.

Oh sorry! I got carried away and forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 19 years old and I leave in Konoha. I've been alone in the world since I was 7 years old, because my brother had to go and kill _them_. I hated him for that, since he told me what really happened, just a few minutes before he died right in my arms. I found another family in Sakura and Naruto, my friends, although we fought a lot when we were young. Nowadays Naruto and I get along pretty well. As for Sakura… when we were kids I could never tell her that I liked her, it was impossible for me to speak those words out loud as I was afraid of rejection. I can't say that now I am not afraid anymore, and I would even go as far as to say that she knew I loved her…

As I was saying earlier, the full moon had been my enemy since childhood. I never understood why, but somehow, I knew that something bad lived inside me. Even when my parents kept telling me that I was just having nightmares, I knew they just wanted me to stay calm and really believe them. I wish I could have done that back then…

 ** _Cherry:_**

Sasuke has always been a quiet person and he kept that mysterious look for a long time, but he never knew I could read him even if he didn't speak. His eyes have always betrayed him.

Oh, my, how could I forget to introduce myself? I am Sakura Haruno. I am almost 19 years old, 4 more months and I'll be 19. I used to live with my parents, but once I turned 18 I moved over to the Uchiha house with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Where could he go? I've been searching for him for hours…" I said to Naruto, who was helping me to find Sasuke.

"Tonight is the first night with full moon, right? He might be on his way to the forest, Sakura-chan." He answered me and we both ran to the forest.

 ** _Blueberry:_**

I was determined to leave the village before the sun set, though this determination vanished when Sakura grabbed my hand.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke. You can't leave without some supplies. Here, I packed some for you. They should be enough for 3 days." Sakura said to me while giving me a bag.

"Thank you, Sakura. How did you find me?" I asked her and she started laughing. Naruto must have told her.

"She was worried about you, Sasuke, so I told her. Plus, she made all that stuff for you. It would have been a shame if you wouldn't receive them, don't you think?" Naruto spoke, showing himself from behind the tree. He had that big grin on his face. That boy had always smiled, even when he knew the problem was serious, like now.

 ** _Orange:_**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 19 years old and I'll be the future Hokage. Since I was young I had this dream. And believe me, I will be the next Hokage. When I was young I used to live alone, but since Sasuke came back, he, Sakura-chan and I live in the old Uchiha residence.

"You really thought that I won't tell her where you're going? Be serious!" I told Sasuke, approaching them.

"I knew all along you will tell her. Still, I thank you, Naruto."

"Thank me? For what?" I asked him surprised. This was the first time he actually thanked me.

"For taking care of Sakura until now. I am sure that you'll keep her safe for these 3 days too. " He told me, with some sort of a smile on his face.

"My pleasure. We are friends, after all. We care about each other. Take care of yourself and don't destroy the whole forest, ok?"

"I will try, but I can't promise anything."

 ** _Blueberry:_**

I looked at Sakura with a small smile on my face. She smiled back at me. Why has her smile to be so innocent and cute? Why?

"Take care, Sakura, ok? Promise me you'll not do anything crazy." I whispered to her, then I gave her a short kiss on the forehead. "See you in 3 days, Sakura, Naruto. Thanks for the supplies." I said, while I started walking. When I looked behind, they were still there, smiling. Naruto was already behind Sakura and I'm pretty sure she was crying, but she still showed me that calm smile she always had.

On my way to the small cottage in the forest, I noticed that is way too quiet here. Usually, the birds were singing and the squirrels were searching for some nuts. What happened with all of them? Were they scared of something? Or someone? As I thought. The animals have sensed the danger and hidden.

'Guess I have to stay inside for the next 3 days…' I told myself and entered the cottage. I locked the door right away. Inside the cottage was dark and it looked to me like even the sunlight or moonlight couldn't enter.

Now that I was alone, I could find out what has Sakura prepared for me. She made me lots of sandwiches and some sweets. This girl… she always was there for me and now she even cooked for me. It was impossible not to fall in love with her when we were young, now was even harder for me to leave her alone. My heart was not able to forget her for 3 days. I was not able to keep my mind clear for even 5 minutes. The memories came back to me, I was able to see all the times when she helped me and took care of me.

'What am I going to do…? I can't stop thinking about her…' I told myself again, but this time I had an answer too. I had to think about her. She would to be the one that saved me.


End file.
